To Save
by Sorceress of Shadows
Summary: Mido takes a walk in the forest, only to find that everything has changed... take a wild guess as to what story this comes after. Easily my darkest piece of writing. And if you could spare the time, reviews would be lovely.


**A/N: Well, after spending an hour on Creepypasta, *COUGH* BEN *COUGH* I have decided to write this lil' after-story for **_**Termina Fever**_**. Yeah. I seriously need to stop dwelling on an ARG for a game I've never played (Pokémon Yellow.) I swear, if I listen to the Lavender Town theme, I'm gonna have a nervous breakdown… But enough about me! Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Am I male, older than thirteen, and an epic game creator? No? Dang.**

xXx

**To Save**

You are walking. You haven't seen her in what seems like an eternity. You are walking onwards…

You remember that at one time this was one of the most cheerful places in Hyrule. But that was seven years ago, and the Lost Woods finally fits its name.

The route to the Sacred Forest Meadow hasn't changed, and all the trees are in place. But, at the same time, everything has changed…

The whole of the Lost Woods is cast in foreboding twilight, contrasting with the time of day outside. And that song…that song is scaring you to death, the familiar melody so distorted, so eerie; that alone makes you want to run, run, as far as you can.

But you are drawn to the source; your beloved Sage beckons with the music.

o0o

The twisted version of the tune stops abruptly; almost exactly at that moment, a new song begins to play. It's beautiful, but sad, a melancholy lament; your heart is being ripped out! You wish desperately for that strange song to play, the one you thought you'd never want to hear again. For a second time, your senses tell you to leave these woods, but you can't; she's so close…

A large, broken-down old temple looms in front of you, blocking where the sun would be setting, but there is no sun, only dusk…

Your sensitive ears prick and you turn around to find a young girl crouched beside a stump.

You cannot believe it is she.

She is holding an ocarina to her chest, smiling, rocking on her heels.

'Such a pretty tune, Dark Link, play it again, I'll play too…" Her breath is heavy and irregular. "We have it…not die…" The rest of her speech is incoherent, quiet baby-talk.

"S-saria?" You ask, afraid of this new person. "It's me!" When she fails to give a response, you slap her lightly, and say, "It's me! Mido!"

She looks up at you, still grinning, and replies, "Ruto, I loved him…love…dead…shadow…" she lowers her head. "Play it again…"

You take one last glance at her and flee the forest.

o0o

You can't help yourself; you return to the Lost Woods, where that demonic-sounding Saria's Song is playing once more. It's missing the main part, though…

And you find her, the owner of the song, wandering through the trees, holding something, staring sadly at everything that catches her eye.

You catch her eye.

She starts ambling toward you, that same blank smile on her face now. Your mind screams at you to escape, but your feet lock in place, frozen with fear.

She holds her burden out to you, which you find are fragments of a blood-red ocarina, the same one as before. "I broke them…" She whispers. "I broke my memories…Help me fix them…"

You merely blink at her; the object is irreparable.

Her half-open cerulean eyes change from vacant to furious in a matter of moments when she sees this. "Fix it…" She grabs your shoulders, hisses, "_fix it_…" Suddenly, she releases her hold on you, turning around and leaves, slowly, muttering, "I'm so sorry, Dark Link…I didn't mean…to break it…"

The minute she leaves, the lament, the heartrending lament begins playing, and you can make out a voice, a voice that sounds so distant it almost isn't there.

_Don't cry…Saria…not for me…_

It's just the faintest outline of a young man. Blood trails down his chin, coming from his mouth, a floppy black hat adorns his head, swaying in the nonexistent breeze. He looks, he looks like…

Link. But you know that Link is away, off with his Zora princess. So who is this?

_Saria…Saria…turn around, love…_ The figure moves in the direction of the green-haired girl.

_Saria…I'm still with you…just turn around… _He looks like he's about to cry, and you can sense that he doesn't weep easily. _Listen to me…! Can't you hear me…? _He blinks, turns his head towards you.

_You know, don't you? You see? _

You nod mutely.

_She's so confused…I need to be there! _

Another nod from you.

_ But you can't make her understand. _

You shake your head, unsure of where this is going.

_Oh…you can't save her… _He leaves the glen despondently.

Against your better judgment, you follow after him, towards the Sacred Forest Meadow. Your heart pounds as you near the stump. The Link doppelganger has disappeared.

There's only you and the girl left now. She's back in a crouching position now, but her head tips up as you enter.

"Didn't think you'd come back…not after I killed you…" She smirks, and the warped version of Saria's Song quickens.

You stumble towards an opening, but she waves her hand slightly and the trees grow together; you can't get out of the clearing.

"You will pay for what you've done…" She gets up and advances upon you menacingly. "…Ganondorf."

You can do nothing but stand there, paralyzed, as she creeps closer.

"I hope you're happy…" There's an utterly foreign look in her eyes. "Ripping someone's heart apart like that…"

Your breath catches in your throat.

She picks up your limp hands and pins them against a tree.

"No one's going to save you now."

xXx

**A/N: Whoa, someone needs **_**therapy.**_** Oh geez, probably won't be able to sleep tonight. Oh, by the way, if you're wondering about that version of Saria's Song I kept mentioning…look up "Reverse Song of Healing." Yes, I know. I stole it. But it fits so perfectly!**

**With that, all I can say is: review, or Demented Saria will kill you all! MWUHAHAHA! **


End file.
